


Five Things (Traduction française)

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References, Humor, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq éléments par personnages. Quelques-uns tristes, d'autres ridicules ; quelques-uns basés sur de la romance, généralement non. Respecte le canon original des œuvres de Tolkien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773613) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs !  
> Cette fanfic est une traduction de celle du même titre par Snow_Glows_Blue, donc pour ceux qui parlent bien anglais, je vous conseille d'aller voir la fic originale, de plus que je ne prétends pas avoir fait une traduction parfaite, au contraire. On va dire que malgré mes recherches, certaines expressions utilisées me dépassent complètement, et d'autres m'ont quelque peu faites hésiter. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous voyez des "/" avec des équivalences entre parenthèses, car je n'ai pas pu trancher entre les deux termes. Enfin, je vous rassure, c'est plutôt rare ;) Et si vous avez quelques remarques ensuite à me donner sur des morceaux de phrases, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'il y a plusieurs références à Harry Potter ou d'autres œuvres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrai toutes les précisions nécessaires à la fin du texte :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Frodon :

1\. Il ne craint pas la mort. Il craint de mourir seul.

2\. Sam est amoureux de Rosie. Frodon est amoureux de Sam.

3\. Ses parents se sont noyés quand il était enfants, c’est pourquoi il vit avec Bilbon. Quand Sam se noyait, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le moment où on le lui avait dit.

4\. Sa langue natale est le Westron. En Terre du Milieu, il parlait également un peu de Sindarin, mais pas beaucoup. À Valinor, il parle Westron, Sindarin, Quenya, et deux dialectes de Sylvain.

5\. À ce jour, il n’a toujours pas oublié le mot elfique pour « ami ».

Aragorn :

1\. Il considère Arathorn et Elrond comme étant tous les deux ses parents. Il les appelait Père et Ada quand il était enfant.

2\. Legolas et les jumeaux sont les seuls autorisés à l’appeler Estel.

3\. Même en tant que Roi, dans sa propre cité, il garde une épée sur lui en permanence. Sans cela, il se sent comme inconfortablement nu.

4\. Ses derniers mots furent « Je t’aime », adressés à Arwen.

5\. Il sait toujours exactement quelle heure il est, même quand il n’y a pas une seule horloge en vue.

Sam :

1\. Depuis la Guerre de l’Anneau, sa nourriture préférée est le ragoût de lapin avec des pommes de terre.

2\. Après la Quête, il apprit le Sindarin.

3\. Lui et Bilbon ont toujours été bons amis.

4\. Rosie est terrifiée par les araignées. Sam pense que c’est plutôt drôle.

5\. Il ne se doute pas du tout que Frodon est amoureux de lui. S’il découvre cela, il ne traiterait pas son ami autrement que d’habitude.

Legolas :

1\. Il est l’un des premiers à ne pas être un nain, et le premier elfe, à avoir jamais appris le Khuzdul.

2\. Tout le monde pense que sa couleur favorite serait le vert, mais ce n’est pas le cas. C’est le jaune, car même pendant les périodes les plus sombres, le soleil continue de se lever et il ne peut pas se laisser oublier cela.

3\. Ses sentiments sont totalement remués par Aragorn. Il espère que ce n’est qu’un coup de foudre d’adolescent, mais ils se sont connus pendant plusieurs siècles, et cela ne semble pas près de se dissiper.

4\. Elladan et Elrohir ne sont en réalité pas très proches de lui. Ils sont des Noldor, il est un Sinda, et ils sont très prétentieux de cela. Arwen, en revanche, est l’une de ses meilleures amies.

5\. Une fois, il subtilisa le vernis à ongles d’Arwen et mit le vernis rouge foncé sur ses ongles. Quand Arwen vit cela le lendemain, elle dit que c’était de l’assez beau travail, et maintenant ils ont un rituel hebdomadaire. Aragorn pense que c’est hilarant.

Merry :

1\. Par le sang, il n’a pas de frères et sœurs. Par le cœur, il a un grand frère appelé Boromir, une grande sœur appelée Eowyn, et un petit frère du nom de Pippin.

2\. Il prit part à la Quête pour protéger Pippin.

3\. Eowyn et Eomer lui ont appris le Rohanais.

4\. Quand il était enfant, il pouvait s’habiller en fille. Il aurait pu tromper presque n’importe qui dans la Comté, ses parents inclus.

5\. Il est le seul autorisé à appeler Pippin « Pip ».

Gimli :

1\. Il n’oubliera jamais la tête de Thranduil quand Legolas l’a présenté en tant que « Gimli, mon frère de cœur ».

2\. Il parle couramment le Sindarin, bien que son accent soit horrible.

3\. Il cache des poignards dans sa barbe.

4\. Dans la forêt de Fangorn, Legolas lui expliqua finalement la signification du cadeau de Galadriel. Il le chérissait déjà, mais maintenant il le fait encore plus.

5\. Dwalin lui apprit comment utiliser sa hache.

Boromir :

1\. Il est très doué pour dessiner les gens, mais effroyable quand il s’agit de dessiner n’importe quoi d’autre.

2\. Il ne parvient pas vraiment à empêcher la veine de sa tempe de palpiter étrangement dès qu’Aragorn est aux alentours.

3\. Au moins il n’est pas tout seul dans ce cas envers Aragorn, peu importe la cause. Lui et Legolas ont créés un club.

4\. Quand Galadriel regarda dans son esprit, elle vit combien il voulait l’Anneau. Mais elle vit aussi que cela ne venait pas d’un désir de pouvoir, mais d’un désir de protéger les siens et surtout son frère.

5\. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il apprécierait la compagnie d’un Elfe. Mais après quelques heures à parler de leur apitoiement, lui et Legolas devinrent des amis proches. Maintenant, il ne peut imaginer se passer de la compagnie de Legolas.

Pippin :

1\. Par le sang, il est enfant unique. Par le cœur, il a trois frères appelés Boromir, Faramir et Merry.

2\. Juste parce qu’il n’avait pas de sens commun (/de bon sens) dès le départ de la quête ne veut pas dire qu’il est stupide. Il est intelligent. Il a juste le genre d’intelligence qui se manifeste par une créativité extrême, et qui donc paraît indéniablement stupide.

3\. N’usant de rien de plus qu’une mare à canards peu profonde, une bouteille de teinture violette, un gros crapaud et un uniforme de soldat Gondorien, il réussit à faire crier Elladan comme une petite fille. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu’il a fait. Personne ne veut vraiment savoir.

4\. La partie non-hobbite de la Communauté ne savait pas au début de la Quête quel âge il avait alors. Apparemment, Aragorn ne l’aurait jamais laissé les joindre s’il avait su, mais Legolas pensa que peu importe son âge, il a plus que mérité sa place au sein de la Communauté.

5\. C’était son idée que les membres encore vivants de la Communauté se rencontrent chaque année. Ils disent que c’est à des fins diplomatiques, mais en réalité c’est plus une énorme soirée pyjama.

Gandalf :

1\. Il a parlé à tous les Valar en face à face, à l’exception d’Ulmo.

2\. Saruman se vit assigné le blanc parce qu’il est à la tête de leur ordre. Alatar et Pallando choisirent le bleu parce que c’était leur couleur préférée. Radagast choisit le brun pour pouvoir se camoufler. Gandalf choisit le gris pour l’allitération*.

3\. Lui, Elrond et Galadriel ont à peu près autant de blagues intérieures et de slogans qu’un groupe moyen d’adolescents modernes. Celeborn rit à quelques-unes des blagues mais n’en comprend pas la plupart, et Saruman pense juste qu’ils sont tous immatures.

4\. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter le vieillissement de Bilbon. Juste après qu’il embarqua pour Valinor, il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir du nom de Frodon, et c’était douloureux de lui parler.

5\. Il vint à la première Soirée Pyjama de la Communauté, même si personne ne s’était attendu à cela.

Eowyn :

1\. Merry lui apprit comment faire du chocolat chaud. C’est sa boisson préférée.

2\. Elle a encore des cauchemars sur Grima.

3\. Bien qu’elle ne les ait jamais vues, elle adorerait Mulan et Pocahontas.

4\. Le surnom que Faramir lui a donné est Epervier.

5\. Pendant son temps libre, elle s’assoit sur les murs de Minas Tirith et prétend qu’elle est la seule personne à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Faramir :

1\. Son grand frère est son propre héros, et connaître la réaction de Boromir à l’Anneau n’y change rien du tout.

2\. Lui et Pippin ont gardé le contact.

3\. Bien qu’il souhaite que Denethor ne l’ait pas dit de manière aussi crue, il est d’accord : il aurait été mieux qu’il meure et que Boromir vive. Il n’est pas suicidaire. Mais s’il avait pu mourir à la place de son frère, il l’aurait fait.

4\. Son livre préféré est Beowulf**.

5\. Il est curieux de savoir à quel point sa personnalité fait partie de sa propre nature, et combien relève de l’éducation de Denethor. ***

Arwen :

1\. Normalement, les visions qu’elle a grâce à son héritage de clairvoyance ne durent que quelques instants, mais elle a vu le film entier de The Princess Bride **** en une seule vision.

2\. Si entremettre était possible (/existait) en Terre du Milieu, elle formerait le couple Legolas/Faramir. Elle le fait déjà, mais elle n’appelle pas ça entremettre.

3\. Quand Celebrian prit la mer, Elladan sanglota et Elrohir pleura silencieusement, et Elrond pleura aussi, quand il pensait que personne ne pourrait l’entendre. Arwen ne pleura pas. Elle n’a jamais pleuré dans sa vie. Elle ne pense pas qu’elle peut.

4\. Elle est l’une des trois personnes qui peuvent différentier Elladan et Elrohir. Les autres sont Galadriel, qui lit juste dans leurs pensées, et Elrond, qui a joué à « Ce n’est pas lui Elros, je suis Elros » bien trop souvent pour être trompé par cela.

5\. Elle a fait son choix. Pratiquement chaque jour elle se demande si c’était le bon. Et puis Aragorn arrive derrière elle et l’enlace, et c’est chaud et doux et tellement parfait, que c’était évident que c’était le bon choix car comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Bilbon :

1\. Quand il est énervé, il tricote.

2\. Il n’a jamais été intéressé par les filles Hobbites de la Comté, et non plus d’ailleurs par les garçons Hobbits. Il avait accepté le fait qu’il ne trouverait probablement jamais l’amour quand treize nains et un magicien firent irruption chez lui. Thorin est celui qui lui a prouvé qu’il avait tort.

3\. La première fois qu’il rencontra Smaug, Bilbon ressenti un inexplicable besoin de lui faire un câlin.

4\. Thranduil et Elrond ont conspirés pour lui enseigner le Sindarin.

5\. Quand il mourut finalement de vieillesse à Valinor, il vint dans les Salles d’Aulë. Lui et Thorin sont ensemble désormais, même s’ils ne le purent durant leur vie.

Thorin :

1\. Ce n’était pas pour l’Arkenstone, ce n’était pas pour le trône, ce n’était pas pour l’or. C’était pour leur terre natale.

2\. Dard***** est sûrement l’épée la plus mignonne qu’il ait jamais vue.

3\. Sa plus grande peur est de succomber à la maladie de l’or comme Thror.

4\. Sa couleur préférée a toujours été une très spécifique nuance de vert. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Bilbon et réalise que c’était la couleur exacte des yeux du Hobbit.

5\. La dernière chose qu’il fit avant de mourir fut d’embrasser Bilbon.

Fili :

1\. Il garde au moins 38 poignards sur lui en permanence, même quand il dort.

2\. Kili a toujours été le favori de Thorin. Fili l’a toujours su. Ça n’a jamais cessé de faire mal. Ça ne cessera jamais. Il n’en veut pas à Kili. Il souhaite juste pouvoir prouver sa valeur à Thorin.

3\. Il n’est jamais tombé amoureux. Il ne le veut pas particulièrement.

4\. Il n’a aucun respect pour le mobilier. Si quelque chose est entre lui et la porte, il l’escalade.

5\. Son objectif principal dans la vie est simple : protéger son petit frère. Quand il agonisait pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, sa dernière pensée fut qu’au moins, Kili est sauf. Trois minutes après sa mort, Kili tomba à côté de lui.

Kili :

1\. Il idolâtre son grand frère.

2\. Il s’est toujours amusé à utiliser un arc et des flèches : ils sont vus comme une arme elfique. Aussitôt que Fili le découvrit, cela cessa miraculeusement.

 3. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il n’a pas de barbe. Tout comme n’importe qui d’autre.

4\. Sa tombe est à côté de celles de Fili et de Thorin. Bilbon planta des fleurs autour de toutes les trois tombes.

5\. Fili et Kili se retrouvèrent ensemble dans l’au-delà. Thorin arriva trois jours plus tard : il s’était perdu.

Beorn :

1\. Il parle 27 langues. Seule 3 sont utilisées par d’autres humanoïdes.

2\. Il a toujours préféré être seul.

3\. Quand il dort, c’est dans sa forme d’ours.

4\. Le froid ne l’a jamais dérangé.

5\. Sa forme humaine le démange très légèrement.

Bard :

1\. S’il eut un Patronus******, cela aurait été un grand aigle.

2\. Contrairement aux attentes de ses parents, il ne peut pas chanter. En fait, ce n’est pas vrai. Il peut chanter. C’est juste que ça ressemble au son (/cri) d’un chat agonisant.

3\. Il pense en images, pas en mots.

4\. Sa femme mourut pendant l’attaque de Smaug.

5\. Il a un fils et deux filles. Il les aime plus que la vie elle-même.

Smaug :

1\. Il est l’un des quatre derniers dragons.

2\. Alors qu’il venait de naître, il tua ses propres parents.

3\. Les trésors sont la seule chose qui l’ait toujours intéressé.

4\. Il est immunisé contre tout type de poison.

5\. Il n’a pas peur de la mort. Il se pense bien au-dessus de cela.

Thranduil :

1\. Le mot « synesthésie » n’a pas encore été inventé, mais c’est ce qu’il a : les goûts et les sons sont associés aux couleurs dans son esprit. Ainsi, les fraises ont un goût jaune éclatant, et la voix d’Elrond est d’un pâle argenté avec des pointes de vert.

2\. Il y avait beaucoup de respect entre lui et Oropher, mais très peu d’amour ou d’affection : ils étaient roi et prince, pas père et fils. Quand Legolas vint au monde, Thranduil s’évertua à donner à son fils la famille que lui-même n’a jamais eue.

3\. Il aimait son épouse, mais il n’était pas amoureux d’elle. Il pleura quand elle fut tuée par les araignées, mais la vie a continué et il fit de même.

4\. Quand il retourna en Forêt Noire après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Elrond était là à l’attendre.

« J’ai chevauché aussi vite que j’ai pu », dit hâtivement Elrond. « Êtes-vous blessé ? »

« Juste des égratignures », il répondit. « Je guérirai. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient pelotonnés ensembles, endormis dans le lit de Thranduil.

5\. Il resta en Terre du Milieu pendant un siècle et demi après que Legolas prit la mer. Il n’avait pas du tout l’intention d’aller à Valinor. Mais après ces 150 ans, la solitude s’empara de lui. Legolas lui manquait, Elrond lui manquait. Il trouva donc un dernier navire et quelqu’un pour lui apprendre à naviguer, et il fit le voyage vers l’ouest.

Varda :

1\. Quand elle a besoin d’un nom humain, elle utilise le nom Stella.

2\. Occasionnellement, elle prend forme humaine et s’assoit sur les bancs d’un cours d’astrophysique dans une université. Aucun des professeurs ne l’a remarquée à ce jour. Elle parla à l’un des étudiants. Apparemment, c’est une chose que même les étudiants normaux font, et c’est appelé Waldoing. *¨*

3\. Elle ne pense pas qu’elle « lève les yeux vers le ciel ». Elle pense qu’elle « baisse les yeux vers un abysse sans fin », et que rien à part la gravité ne la retient à la surface de la Terre.

4\. Le premier rendez-vous d’elle et de Manwë fut sur un tapis volant.

5\. Elle adore le film Aladdin, surtout grâce au point 4.

Yavanna :

1\. Elle est la seule assez brave, ou assez folle, pour appeler Ulmo « Etoile de Mer ».

2\. Elle se sent tout à fait femme, mais se travestit parce que c’est amusant.

3\. Son livre préféré est Le Sorcier de Terremer. **¨**

4\. Elle ne porte jamais de chaussures. Elle pense qu’elles sont trop contraignantes. C’est parce qu’elle fut forcée de porter des chaussures beaucoup trop petites pour elle quand elle était enfant.

5\. Elle aide Aulë dans sa forge. Quand il part, pour n’importe quelle raison, elle peut généralement continuer de travailler sur n’importe quelle chose qu’il est en train de faire.

Ulmo :

1\. Il est d’accord que Yavanna l’appelle Etoile de Mer, bien qu’il ne l’admettra jamais.

2\. La raison pour laquelle il est le plus à jour avec la culture populaire des Valar est qu’il vit en Arda.

3\. Il travaille dans le laboratoire de biologie marine à l’Aquarium de la baie de Monterey dans le nord de la Californie.

4\. S’il participait à des compétitions de surf, il gagnerait. Il n’y participe pas car il pense que ce serait de la triche.

5\. Il porte des chaussures, mais pas des chaussures habillées (classe). Même quand il porte un smoking, ses chaussures seraient des Converse. Les nouvelles Converse noires. Mais quand même.

Namò :

1\. Il adore dire aux nouveaux arrivants de Mandos que « pour un esprit bien organisé, la mort n’est qu’une nouvelle grande aventure ». Vairë le lui apprit sans pitié.

2\. Il pleure seulement pour la mort des enfants.

3\. La forme qu’il prend habituellement ressemble à un Elfe Drow. Ils n’existent pas en Terre du Milieu, ou nulle part ailleurs, mais quelques-uns des morts récents ont joué à un jeu appelé D&D (Donjons & Dragons). ***¨***

4\. Son auteur favori est Terry Pratchett. *°*

5\. Il a été assigné à la tâche de ramener les Elfes qui n’ont jamais pris la mer, en les tuant. Celeborn donna des coups de pieds et hurla (pas vraiment, mais presque), et Haldir le suivit mais rechigna à chaque pas sur le chemin. Maglor vit la mort comme une délivrance et se rendit aux Salles de l’Attente avec gratitude.

Fëanor :

1\. De ses sept fils, Curufin est son préféré. Il n’a pas peur de l’admettre.

2\. Il inventa accidentellement un sabre laser. Il le garda mais ne l’utilisa jamais.

3\. Il ne craint pas la mort ou les ténèbres. Tout ce dont il a peur est l’échec.

4\. Etant enfant, il a toujours admiré ceux qui pouvaient créer de belles choses.

5\. Malgré toutes ses années à travailler avec le feu, il ne s’est pas brûlé une seule fois.

Maglor :

1\. Tout au long de son enfance, il aiguisa son talent au chant, à la harpe, à la flûte, au violon, toujours luttant pour l’amour de Fëanor. Cela ne marcha jamais.

2\. Il n’a pas d’enfants. Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Elrond et Elros, il n’en avait jamais voulu.

3\. Le moment de sa vie où il fut le plus fier fut quand Elrond l’appela Ada.

4\. Il travaille en tant que professeur d’anglais dans un lycée et donne des cours de musique à côté. Un de ses élèves, un écrivain talentueux, est un descendant d’Aragorn et d’Arwen.

5\. Il apprit à Thranduil comment naviguer.

Celegorm :

1\. Il est le seul des fils de Fëanor à n’avoir jamais essayé de gagner l’affection de leur père. C’est pourquoi il est le seul à n’avoir aucun ressentiment envers Curufin, le seul qui ait réussit.

2\. Dans son cœur, il a toujours été un voyageur.

3\. Parfois, il pense que les animaux sont les seuls amis qui en valent la peine.

4\. Trois de ses frères ont des cheveux rouge (/roux). Les trois autres ont les cheveux noirs. Il est le seul blond.

5\. Etant enfant, il n’a jamais utilisé d’oreiller. N’importe quel animal qu’il a adopté récemment en fait office.

Caranthir :

1\. Il est le seul à pouvoir différentier Amrod et Amras.

2\. Ils l’appellent Caranthir le Sombre. Ce n’est pas juste un nom : il est le seul Elfe à la peau mat qu’il ait jamais rencontré.

3\. Après sa mort, il erra en Arda en tant qu’esprit. Il a rencontré le Peredhel que Maglor aimait tant, il a marché avec le Porteur de l’Anneau, il a vu des dragons et des Ents. Actuellement, il reste avec Maedhros réincarné.

4\. Il est né muet.

5\. Son meilleur souvenir remonte à son enfance, avec Maedhros lui brossant les cheveux, Maglor chantant derrière eux, et la tête de Celegorm sur ses genoux. Il ne se souvient pas très bien des détails mais il se souvient s’être senti en sécurité, apaisé et aimé.

Galadriel :

1\. Quand elle s’ennuie, elle rédige ses conversations en pentamètre iambique (type de vers en poésie). Ça prend à la tête, mais elle est devenue douée à cela.

2\. Contrairement au surnom des Nains pour elle, elle est une Moldu, pas une sorcière. En tant que telle, elle n’a pas d’Animagus. (/elle n’est pas une Animagus ?) **°**

3\. Quand elle était enfant, elle idolâtrait son frère aîné Finrod.

4\. Elle et Celeborn parle couramment le langage des signes. Elle est capable d’avoir trois conversations différentes à la fois – par la voix, par la pensée et par les signes – et réussir à rester concentré sur les trois.

5\. Tout le monde semble penser qu’elle a des rêves prémonitoires. Ce n’est pas le cas, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi les gens pensent que si.

Gil-Galad :

1\. Il déteste être appelé Gil-Galad. Il préfère être Ereinion.

2\. Quand il a besoin de se calmer, il récite les tables de multiplication dans sa tête. Il peut aller jusqu’à 55 x 55 = 3025 sans même y penser.

3\. La plupart de sa vie, il crut qu’il ne tomberait jamais amoureux. Il y a des gens des deux sexes dont il apprécie la compagnie, mais l’étincelle n’y était pas. Puis il rencontra  un jeune scribe-guérisseur nommé Elrond Peredhel, et tout changea.

4\. La première chose qu’il dit à Elrond fut : « Bonjour. Y a-t’il une raison particulière au fait que vous soyez caché sous un bureau ? ». La dernière chose qu’il lui dit fut : « Je t’aime. Peu importe ce qui arrive sur le champ de bataille, je t’aime. »

5\. Il fut réincarné à Valinor et attendait Elrond quand son jeune amant arriva finalement. Quand Thranduil débarqua 350 ans plus tard à Valinor, Ereinion était surpris, et c’était peu dire, mais il accepta Thranduil dans sa vie. A chaque fois que les gens sont surpris qu’ils soient tous les deux d’accord avec leurs relations avec Elrond, leur réponse est : « Nous croyons au partage. Peut-être avez-vous manqué cette leçon étant elfling ? » Quelques-unes des réponses qu’ils ont reçues les ont divertis pendant des siècles après cela.

Glorfindel :

1\. Il fait des cauchemars sur sa première mort.

2\. Quand il s’est montré à la porte d’Imladris, il pensait qu’on le rejetterait. Mais il ne l’a pas été. Au contraire, on l’a invité à entrer. Il y était bienvenu. ***°*** Il en est éternellement reconnaissant envers le Seigneur Elrond.

3\. Erestor, Chef des Conseillers d’Elrond, est froid, distant et impersonnel. C’est ce qu’il est. C’est ce qu’il a toujours été. Mais aux côtés de Glorfindel, comme avec quelques autres rares personnes, le mur de glace fond.

4\. Le seul autorisé à l’appeler Glory est Erestor.

5\. Il éleva Arwen et les jumeaux presque autant qu’Elrond et Celebrian. Il les adore tous les trois, mais est plus proche d’Elladan.

Elrond :

1\. Dessiner ne lui sauvera pas la vie, amis ses peintures sont magnifiques.

2\. Thranduil fut pour lui en premier lieu une épaule sur laquelle pleurer après le départ de Celebrian. Ils devinrent très vite amis, et à partir de là, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’ils tombent amoureux.

3\. Après la mort d’Ereinion, il jura de ne plus jamais prendre part à une bataille. Il n’est pas revenu sur sa promesse.

4\. Il se nomme lui-même Elrond Peredhel, esquivant la question de l’identité de son père. Si on le lui demandait, alors il admettrait qu’il est Elrond Maglorion, plutôt que Elrong Eärendilion, dans son cœur. *’’*

5\. Les couleurs d’Imladris sont le bleu et l’argenté. Bleu pour Vilya **’’** et argenté parce qu’il aime bien cette couleur.

Elros :

1\. Il aimait son frère, énormément. Mais il a toujours voulu être une personne bien distincte plutôt que la moitié d’un tout.

2\. Il est le plus jeune des jumeaux. Tandis qu’Elladan est silencieux et sérieux comme Elrond, Elrohir est fougueux et a la langue acérée comme lui.

3\. Quand il mourut finalement, ce n’était pas lors d’une bataille. Il vécut jusqu’à l’âge de 496 ans et mourut paisiblement dans son sommeil.

4\. Dans l’au-delà (des mortels ?), il rencontra sa nièce et ses neveux. Arwen et Elladan lui rappellent Vardamir et Tindomiel, son fils et sa fille aînés. ***’’***

5\. Quand ils étaient enfants, la seule façon de différentier les jumeaux était qu’Elrond portait du gris et qu’Elros portait du rouge.

Celebrian :

1\. Elle a toujours aimé les livres. Bien qu’elle prétende aimer les récits historiques et la poésie de fantaisie, ce qu’elle préfère réellement sont les aventures mouvementées.

2\. Mixez trois parts d’esprit vif (/sec ?), une part de jeux de mots, et deux parts de livraison impassible, et vous avez le sens de l’humour de Celebrian. Servi en une fois.

3\. Elle est celle qui a mis Glorfindel et Erestor ensemble.

4\. Après les Orques, Elrond est celui qui a pris soin d’elle. Elrond soigna ses blessures, la rattrapa lorsqu’elle tombait, et s’assura qu’elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais Erestor fut celui qui la testa. Erestor la persuada que ce n’était pas si difficile, qu’elle peut le faire, et la fit faire ses propres pas toute seule, ravivant la foi qu’elle avait en elle-même.

5\. Son meilleur ami raviva la foi qu’elle avait en elle-même, mais c’était impossible de raviver sa foi envers les autres. Elle prit donc la mer, pour guérir. Quand Elrond arriva à Valinor, elle l’aima. Il lui avait manqué. Mais c’était seulement de l’affection pour un ami, pas de l’amour pour un époux. Elle ne pense pas qu’elle ressentira de nouveau ce genre d’amour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Explications de certains termes et des références culturelles, et d'autres petits trucs :  
> *Allitération : En poésie, son d'un consonne se répétant plusieurs fois, d'où "Gandalf" et "gris". Non, je ne vous prends pas pour des idiots, c'est juste que moi-même je ne le saurais pas si je n'avais pas été attentive en cours, alors je pense à vous.  
> **Beowulf :  
> *** En anglais, on a dans cette phrase un jeu de mots entre "nature" et "nurture" (= éducation) qui est à peu près intraduisible, mais bon à savoir.  
> **** Je ne connais pas ce film, mais apparemment il est sorti sous le titre anglais en France (et au Québec, c'est La Princesse Bouton d'Or).  
> ***** Dard : Pour ceux qui comme moi avaient oublié, Dard est l'épée de Bilbon. En fait, c'est plutôt un poignard forgé par les Elfes de Gondolin, et c'est cette même épée que Bilbon donnera plus tard à Frodon.  
> ******Patronus : Dans Harry Potter, c'est une sorte de représentation physique de l'âme d'un sorcier, dont la forme dépend du caractère du-dit sorcier.  
> *¨* Waldoing : J'ai fait des recherches mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la signification, donc si quelqu'un le sait...  
> **¨** Le Sorcier de Terremer : Livre de Ursula K. Le Guin.  
> ***¨*** D&D = Donjons & Dragons. Les Drows sont les elfes noirs (avec la peau couleur ébène, les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges)  
> *°* Terry Pratchett : Fameux auteur des Chroniques du Disque-Monde.  
> **°** Deux références à Harry Potter. Les Moldus sont les non-sorciers, les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Un Animagus est un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser en animal.  
> ***°*** A cet endroit, il y a en anglais l'expression "Shown the ropes" mais je n'ai trouvé aucune traduction convenable.  
> *''* Le "-ion" à la fin des prénoms veut dire "fils de" en elfique.  
> **''** Vilya : Anneau de Pouvoir d'Elrond, qui a une pierre bleue dessus.  
> ***''*** J'ai fait quelques modifications car l'auteurs originale avait mit "Vardamir et Miraer, son fils et sa fille", je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai vérifié, et la fille d'Elros s'appelle Tindomiel, et ces deux-là ne sont pas ses seuls enfants, car il en a quatre, mais ce sont les deux aînés.
> 
>  
> 
> Autres remarques débiles :  
> Grâce au point 2. sur Arwen, maintenant on le sait, c'est une yaoiste x)  
> Comme dit si bien l'auteure originale, Thorin s'est paumée parce qu'il est trop fière pour demander son chemin.  
> Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les notes de fin sont plus longues que le texte en lui-même ?  
> Y'a tellement de notes de fin que j'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour pas finir avec vingt petites étoiles en plein milieu du texte.  
> Oui, d'accord, je me tais.


End file.
